Mine
by NaruKami
Summary: Yuya Shiina has been sent to work at the manor to pay off her late brother’s debt. Despite the ambiguous rumors surrounding the manor and its reclusive lord who has never been seen by the townsfolk, Yuya didn’t care, until one night…Kyoshiro x Yuya x Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo and characters.

**Mine **

Summary: Yuya Shiina has been sent to work at the manor to pay off her late brother's debt. Despite the ambiguous rumors surrounding the manor and its reclusive lord who has never been seen by the townsfolk, Yuya didn't care, until one night…

**Chapter One**

"I hope I can finish this before night time." Yuya thought scrubbing furiously the dusty floor. It was irritating because other than her, no one seems to pass this way and yet everyday there was new dirt to scrub, dust to sweep, and windows to wipe.

It was already mid-afternoon, the sun shining through the windows giving light to the otherwise cold and rather haunting hallway. The east wing on the second floor has been Yuya's task ever since she came. Mahiro, one of the maids, was sick, so for today she also had to do the laundry. Given the fact that there were only five people including her living in the castle, she wondered how the laundry had seemed to pile up and had taken her forever to finish.

Yuya paused from scrubbing and wiped the sweat from her brow, and gave out a soft sigh. "Oh onii-chan. If only you were alive…"

A door creaked…soft enough that it could have been pushed by the wind but loud enough for her to take notice. Curious, she approached the creaking door. Strange….it was the room that she was supposed to leave alone. The door was always locked, and given the number of rooms she had to clean, Yuya wasn't looking for more. But now, she was strangely curious.

Her hand was midway upon grasping the knob; a simple push would do it, when she felt a flutter of breeze and a distant rumble of thunder. She looked outside and saw dark clouds covering the sky.

"Oh no! My laundry!" Yuya ran hastily leaving her scrub, broom and cloth in the middle of the hallway.

The east wing hallway was now only lighted with some candles that weren't really a big help. They kept casting creepy shadows that shifted with every flicker of the flame. Whatever. Yuya wasn't a coward. She was too busy grumbling, cursing the rain that caused her to waste the time taking inside her laundry when she was supposed to be finishing up cleaning.

"I wish Mahiro-chan would get well. I don't think I can handle cleaning _and_ laundry. Cleaning the east wing is more tiring than me cleaning our previous house." Yuya thought to herself.

She looked at the remaining hallway as it stretched on; an irritated flicker entered her eyes. "Why is this place so big?" She quietly exclaimed to herself. The door to her right creaked open.

The sound surprised her.

An unconscious shiver passed through her and she gave a slight unwanted jump. She moved forward to close the door when the barest hint of light inside caught her attention. She gave a soft push and the door opened wide.

"Hello?" Well, that was stupid. It was in the middle of the night already. Aside from her, no one was bound to come up here, unless of course that troublemaker Benitora was trying to give her a scare and laugh at her expense. If this was some weird joke, she was going to show them.

"Hello." A voice answered her from the corner of the room.

Her heart gave a jump in fright as she turned. Her voice was lost and her eyes widened at the confirmation of a presence.

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not a ghost."

Yuya saw the faint flicker of light until she came face to face with a living flesh and blood man. This she could handle. "You must be a thief then."

The man came closer, and this time, her heart gave another jump then but for a totally different illogical reason.

His eyes were black and filled with faint amusement and interest. He was tall, she noticed, a head taller than her and when he walked it was with silent grace barely making a sound. "I am Kyoshiro, Lord of this manor." He took her hand, bowed and gave it a light kiss.

"That's ridiculous." Yuya tried to hide the fact that she was losing her composure with his gaze and focused on her irritation at his absurd remark. "The master of this house has never been seen, and he wouldn't suddenly appear and grant me, Shiina Yuya, lowly servant, his exalting presence." She said sarcastically.

He gave her a quirky smile and then laughed out loud, head thrown back, the sound of his laughter vibrating through the empty room.

Yuya shivered at the sound and stepped back warily. "I don't know who you are and how you got here but you'd better leave before morning. I'm going to have to tell Okuni-san about you." She warned. "So I don't care if you're a homeless person with no place to go…"

The last remark sounded ridiculous even to her own ears. He was too… handsome. But he could be a thief.

Yuya started to turn away when the man grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Yuya spun frightened and didn't even react as he kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth made an inaudible sound in surprise. He took that vulnerable moment as an opening and kissed her deeper, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Her shock passed and she managed to push him away hard enough to break the kiss. Her eyes were filled with anger and embarrassment and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to erase the kiss. "I'm going to tell…" She threatened, tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she blinked them away.

"I'm sorry….but you were just too sweet to tease." He gave her a coaxing smile.

Yuya didn't answer and went to for the door getting ready to run as soon as she opened it.

"Go ahead and tell Okuni and the rest. And why don't you try to visit me in the morning too?" He called out after her.

She heard him chuckling as she ran out, her heart still beating too fast. Her first kiss! No way was she going to visit him again, night _or _day, but she sure was going to tell everybody about him. Then, _she'd _be the one to laugh while he was being thrown out, and hopefully it would still be raining then.

A/n: Review! What will happen when she does (cause she couldn't help it) visit him again in the morning? Another kiss? Or something much more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo and characters.

**Mine **

**Chapter Two**

"Okuni-san! Okuni-san!" Yuya ran knocking at the door of their lady steward. Though Okuni was still a servant by status, she acted like the lady of the manor instead because there was no one present to say anything about it.

The door slid opened, and an irritated very sleepy Okuni glared at her. "What is the meaning of this Yuya?"

"There's a thief in the east wing!"

"Really?" Okuni yawned. "And how do you suppose this thief got through the high walls and the guards paid to watch out for thieves and other intruders? If he was in the second floor east wing, he'd have to pass Yukimura and Sasuke's room, and they aren't employed here to be butlers you know. Seriously Yuya. It must have been your imagination. I'm going back to bed." Okuni dismissed her with a wave and a sway of her hip.

"He said his name was Kyoshiro and that he was lord of this manor!" Yuya blurted out.

The information woke Okuni up. With speed and force, she grabbed Yuya's front robe. "You met Kyoshiro-sama!" She demanded.

"I…ah…I did…" Yuya stammered a bit shocked that their usual calm, cool steward was acting so forceful.

Okuni hastily ran outside leaving the confused Yuya on the room.

Next morning, Yuya woke up as soon as she turned towards the open window. Last night seemed like a dream…a really weird dream. As soon as she had lain down on her cot, dream mixed with reality. She had a dream about a man…a man with dark eyes that became red as it melded against the shadows.

Yuya did her best to do everything as she did before, follow orders without question and do her job. But she can't help but notice that Okuni-san was missing the entire morning and Yukimura-san and Sasuke-san were looking troubled.

"_Why don't you try to visit me in the morning?"_

The voice cajoled, almost taunting, echoing at the back of her mind.

"NO!" Yuya protested loudly to herself. _"But I do have to clean the east wing upstairs…"_ She bit her lip, worried. _"What will I do?"_

In the end, she had no choice. Orders were orders and unless she wanted to be thrown out on her rear end, she had to do her duties and stifle her own damn curiosity.

Her scrub, broom and dirty cloth were where she had left them. A subtle reminder that last night wasn't some dream. She ignored the silence and tried to hum her way through its deafening sound.

Strange…she had never noticed the silence before. But every part of her was waiting for the barest hint of a sound coming from the room a few steps away.

"_This is ridiculous! I have to do this or I'll always be looking over my shoulder." _Yuya rationalized as she marched onwards towards the room. And besides, hadn't she been issued an invitation?

"_Why don't you try to visit me in the morning?"_

"No guts, no glory." She muttered to herself. But what glory is there? To prove that she wasn't some coward?

She entered the room without hesitation, swinging the door wide open letting the sunlight pour in. All she saw were shadows, a couch, a book shelf, an old trunk, and lots of dust and dirt. Then she saw the cobwebs. A childish fear gripped her heart and she hastily turned around.

The door closed with a soft thud. Strong arms grabbed her harshly from behind. Yuya froze, alarmed by the sudden darkness and with spiders still at the back of her mind. Hands ran all over her inspecting: from her chest down her stomach and then behind to grope her ass.

"Hey! Let go, or I'll scream!" Yuya said angrily as she snapped back to her senses. She moved around trying to give him trouble.

"And who will hear you?" He whispered into her ear, his breath warm causing an unwanted crazy reaction.

"I said let go!" She slammed her elbow hard to against her captor. He didn't scream in agony as she had wished, but he hissed in what seemed like suppressed pain. His hold loosened momentarily. Yuya jerked and for a moment she was free. Then his arms wrapped around her once more, tighter than before that she could hardly breathe, much more move around.

"Kyoshiro!" She choked out the name. "Let go of me…"

She hated sounding pathetic, but he was so strong. Did he invite her so that he could rape her in the morning than in the night?

"_No guts, no glory…what a foolish motto."_ She thought.

The arms holding her captive came loose. "Who are you? How do you know that name?" A light flickered from a candle. She never even noticed him light it. Her eyes went to his face. It was him, but something seemed different…something about his eyes…

"Wench, I'm talking to you." He said irritably, striding towards her.

She automatically stepped backwards for self-protection.

"You did." She blurted, confused. Without thinking anymore, she ran to the door. Whether this was really _the _Kyoshiro-sama or not she was out of her mind coming here. She managed to open it for a couple of inches before it was forcibly slammed shut. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head, procuring the role of master and servant.

"I'm not through talking yet." He said savagely, his eyes piercing.

Yuya couldn't help but stare back, though her heart was thumping so fast that she guessed he could hear it as well.

"Are you really Kroshiro-sama?" Yuya asked.

"Me—that prick?" He let out a harsh laugh. "That's too funny…if you didn't have such a fucking good body, I'd have killed you." As he said them, he kissed her suddenly; deeply. His hands cupped her breast possessively. When he released her wrists so that her other hand could grab her closer, she pushed him away instead.

As before, it didn't seem to have much effect, since he was still a breath away from her.

"I am Kyo. He said softly to her, a smirk playing on his face. "And now you're _mine._"

A/n: Hope everyone likes it! Review!


End file.
